ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Operatic Robot
Operatic Robot is the episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot. Plot: The episode begins with Jenny putting in a record. Jenny listens to opera as she dances around. Nora Wakeman went in Jenny's room and sees what's going on. Nora tells Jenny what is she listening. But then, Jenny Wakeman told Nora Wakeman she's listening to opera. Nora Wakeman tells Jenny that opera is a show where everybody sings instead of talking. Brad and Tuck went over to Jenny's house as they tell Jenny Wakeman she's needs to go to the opera house and sing her operatic song. Tuck asks Jenny, is she going to wear opera singer clothes today. But Jenny told Tuck, she does not have to wear opera clothes today, she's a robot. As Sheldon Lee looked at her as she tells her not to worry that Brit and Tiff will take her to the opera house. Brit and Tiff calls Jenny, It's time to go to the opera house. Jenny tells Brit and Tiff, she's coming. And she leaves the house, Nora Wakeman becomes a symphony conductor as Brad, Tuck and Sheldon put on their tuxedos Brad and Sheldon puts on 2 top hats and Sheldon Lee has a beard. In the automobile, Brit and Tiff drive Jenny Wakeman to the opera house, when Jenny was sitting in the chair, she thinks about going to the opera house. Jenny Wakeman arrived at the opera house. Brad tells Tuck and Sheldon to open their eyes and it's called "Tremorton Opera House". Brad, Tuck and Sheldon go inside the opera house. In the opera house, there are seats and a curtain in the opera house. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon arrived at the auditorium. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon popped out of the curtains and grabbed their seats. Brad tells that the opera house has a lot of box seats. Sheldon has a place that is most teen. As Brad tells that there will be a operatic rapscallion robot singing opera in the opera house, as Tuck tells them it is certainly right. Nora Wakeman conducts the orchestra, as the curtains open with a male robot, Kenny Mogg the opera singer singing opera as he opens the show. When Brad, Tuck and Sheldon waited for Jenny to sing opera. Brad tells Tuck and Sheldon if they would like to see Jenny singing opera, as Tuck and Sheldon agree as they waited longer. The auditorium gets darker as Brad, Tuck and Sheldon face the curtain as the announcer announces that is presenting "Jenny Wakeman the Opera Singer". The curtains open up again with Jenny on the stage. Jenny Wakeman is a beautiful operatic robot as she starts up a performance. Then Jenny starts to sing opera as she attempts the aria, "L'amour vein jeu bleu la peu monde" from the aria of Carmen. As Jenny Wakeman starts hopping and singing, when she slyly sing with her operatic voice as she sings on the stage. When Nora Wakeman looked at Jenny Wakeman singing opera, when Brad, Tuck and Sheldon looked at Jenny Wakeman singing opera. When she sings, a spotlight shines on her. As she continues singing, Nora tells the teens that her operatic voice is so beautiful, as she continues singing opera. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon start to cry as Sheldon's beard starts to move. Jenny finishes singing her opera, all the people stood up and clapped and applause. When Brad, Tuck and Sheldon came to the stage as she tells Jenny to thank her for singing opera. Nora tells Jenny to thank her too. Jenny continues singing opera as the episode ends. Cast: * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 ** Anndi McAfee provides the voice of an opera singing Jenny Wakeman * Candi Milo as Dr. Nora Wakeman * Chad Doreck as Brad Carbuncle * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Carbuncle * Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee * Moria Quirk as Brit * Cree Summer as Tiff * James Arnold Taylor as Kenny Mogg (cameo) * Dean Wendt as the Tremorton Opera House Announcer Trivia: * This is the first time Jenny Wakeman sang in her operatic voice. Category:Episodes Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests